Loyalty
by WildAngel1014
Summary: When a secret mission goes wrong, the team struggle with lies and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Loyalty

I realize this chapter is short, but I'm just testing the waters to see what you guys think of it. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Chapter 1:

General Hunt Stockwell looked intently at the file that had recently been sent to him. After a few minutes of looking it over, a devious smile came across his lips.

"Carla, inform the pilot we are making a change, tell him to head to Virginia. I have something that needs...taken care of."

"Yes General."

Hannibal Smith paced around the living room of their residence in Langley. He had been given word that Stockwell was on his way and needed to talk to Hannibal privately.

"Stop yer pacin' man, he aint gonna give us a mission we just got back from one. Besides, he always be talkin to us together, he just wants you." B.A said from his spot on the couch.

"I know B.A, but I don't like it. He's up to something."

B.A shrugged and turned his attention back to the football game that had previously been on a commercial.

Stockwell entered the room and motioned for Hannibal to follow him to his private office.

Once they were alone, Hannibal got right to the point.

"Alright Stockwell, what's all this about?"

"I have a mission for you Colonel."

"I'm not doing another solo mission Stockwell, and neither is any of my guys, so you can forget it."

"Oh this isn't a solo mission Colonel. You all will be going. And when this one is over, you all get your pardons."

Hannibal was silent a few moments as he narrowed his eyes at the General suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is colonel, is that I need you to lie to your team. They can't know the details of the mission, or anything about it."

"What? I don't lie to my team Stockwell, you can take this job and stick it."

"I'm afraid I didn't give you a choice Colonel. You don't take this mission and this little...arrangement we all have is terminated."

Hannibal sighed and weighed his options, they all wanted their pardons, but could he lie to B.A, Face, Murdock and Frankie?

"We do this and I have your word we get our pardons after. No more missions and no more you hanging threats over our heads? Right?"

"You have my word Colonel."

"Ok Stockwell, what's the mission?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! On to chapter 2...**_

_**Loyalty**_

**Chapter 2:**

Stockwell motioned for Hannibal to sit down, and he followed suit.

"Colonel, my organization is not the only one who is aware that the A-Team is alive and well. One such organization happens to be the Italian Mafia."

"Italian Mafia?" Hannibal asked in disbelief.

He already figured that people other than Stockwell knew they escaped the firing squad, but the Italians?

"How did they find out where we were Stockwell?"

"How they know is irrelevent. What should be more important to you is why they need your assistance."

"Ok then why?"

Stockwell picked up the file he had been reading earlier and handed it to Hannibal.

"The leader is Lorenzo Angelo. As you can see from his picture he is not a man to cross."

Hannibal stood up and lit the cigar he had been holding.

"Stop beating around the bush Stockwell, what the hell does he want and why do I have to lie to my men?"

"Ok Colonel, I will put this bluntly. it involves A.J Bancroft and your lieutenant."

"What's Face got to do with this?"

"I see your lieutenant and captain never told you that Bancroft was Face's father."

To say that Hannibal was shocked was an understatement.

"They knew who he was? All along?"

A smile crept onto Stockwell's lips and he laughed smugly.

"Well Captain Murdock knew before Lieutenant Peck, but yes, they both knew in the end who he was and his relation to the team."

Hannibal paced around the office. His eyes darting from the file on Stockwell's desk, to the door where he wanted to confront Face and Murdock. How could they not tell him about Bancroft? Did they not trust him? Finally Hannibal turned back to Stockwell and narrowed his eyes.

"As I asked before. What's this got to do with Face?"

"Well the mafia have some unfinished business with Bancroft and now that he is dead they want to square it away with his son. They would've taken Ellen Bancroft but she dissapeared 2 weeks ago."

"No way Stockwell. I'm not serving up my lieutenant on a platter to the Italian Mafia. Besides how do they even know Face is Bancroft's son?"

Stockwell smiled and Hannibal was livid.

"You bastard, You told them. Why? What's in this for you?"

"A person always needs friends in high places Colonel. Don't worry about your lieutenant, I was assured he will not be harmed, they just want some words with him."

"Why can't I tell him?"

"Ah, well Lorenzo said that this was to be of the upmost secrecy. Only you and I were to know, anyone else in on this and the deal is off...for everyone. You tell your men anything about this and not only will you have every government agency after you, the mafia will be hunting you as well. We both know you can't hide from them."

Hannibal began his pacing again. He really didn't like this. Could he really trust Stockwell on this? What about the mafia, would they keep their word and not harm Face? If he didn't agree to this there would be no way to outrun the mafia. One more thing didn't make sense to him though.

"If this is so easy, and they won't harm Face, then why are you giving us the pardons?"

"That's simple colonel. With me being in with the mafia, I won't need you anymore."

Hannibal glared at Stockwell, took a deep breath and extended his hand.

"When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much!**_

**Chapter 3:**

Hannibal shook Stockwell's hand and wondered briefly if he had just made a deal with the devil.

"Be ready first thing in the morning colonel."

Hannibal nodded his head and left the office, heading straight to the living room where the rest of the team were sitting.

Stockwell nodded to the team, gave Hannibal a meaningful glance and left the house.

"So, what's goin on Hannibal?" Face asked as soon as he saw Stockwell's limo drive off.

Hannibal took a deep breath and reminded himself again that they were goingto get their pardons after this.

"We have another mission. We leave first thing in the morning."

The collective groans that were heard would've been amusing to him had he not been focused on what he was going to tell the team.

"Man, we just got back from one. Where that sucka sendin us this time?" B.A asked, a scowl penetrating his features.

"Italy. We're supposed to locate a missing girl and return her to her father safely. Shouldn't take too long."

Face narrowed his eyes at Hannibal but said nothing.

Of all the team members, Face could always tell when someone was lying. Hannibal only hoped that Face still trusted him enough to not question him.

After a few minutes, Face, B.A and Frankie headed to their bedrooms to start packing as Murdock hung back.

"Italy huh..." Murdock said tilting his head.

Hannibal nodded and puffed on his cigar. Sometimes he felt Murdock could read his mind. So many things he wanted to say to Murdock right then. 'Why didn't you tell me Bancroft was Face's father?' and 'I just agreed to hand Face over to the Italian Mafia.' all ran through his mind.

Before he could voice any of those, Murdock smiled and jumped up, heading to his own home to pack.

Hannibal sat down heavily in the nearest chair wondering again if he had made the right decision. What was this going to do to his team? Would they forgive him?

"Johnnie, you ok?" Frankie asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah Frank, just a headache."

"Oh ok, well I was wondering..."

Hannibal barely heard Frankie Babble in, lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see Face standing in the hallway, a suspiscious look in this eyes.

Before Hannibal noticed him, Face shrank back into the darkness of the hallway and knocked on B.A's door.

"Yeah." was the answer he received.

He went in and closed the door, hoping B.A would agree with him.

"B.A..I hate to say this, but I think there is something Hannibal isn't telling us. I mean he is acting funny, ever since that secret meeting with Stockwell. Something's going on."

B.A's head jerked up and Face sighed, knowing where this was heading.

"Hannibal ain't never lied to us man, why you be sayin that for? Don't you trust him no more?"

"I trust Hannibal, not Stockwell."

B.A shook his head.

"You crazier than Murdock, ain't nothin goin on."

Face nodded his head and left the room. He paused outside of B.A's room, then headed straight to the living room to speak to Hannibal.

He walked in, glad to see Frankie was now gone, and sat down directly opposite the colonel, looking him square in the eyes.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Hannibal was surprised at this. Face didn't trust him enough to not question him, he should've figured that since the Bancroft incident. When did he lose Face's respect and trust?

Instead of voicing his concerns, he put his cigar out and stood up.

"Do you really trust me Face?"

The question took Face off guard but he recovered quickly.

"With my life, you should know that. But Hannibal, I don't trust Stockwell."

Hannibal nodded and swallowed hard.

"Then trust me when I say that there is nothing else going on. End of discussion."

With that said Hannibal left the room, leaving Face to question his mentor even more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sor**_**ry **_**for the delay, thanks for the reviews! **_

Chapter: 4

The flight to Italy was comfortable for everyone except Face and Hannibal. Constant worries ran through both of their head's as they struggled with the truth.

Even though Murdock was flying the plane, he still felt a difference in the demeanor of his two friends. Frankie obviously noticed nothing, but Murdock didn't really expect him to. When you have been together as long as the team had, you noticed these things, and to say that he was worried was an understatement.

He put the plane on auto pilot and headed to the back. He walked past Frankie who was engrossed in a book, then past B.A who was out like a light, thanks to the knockout juice. He then saw Hannibal and Face, who usually sat together going over the upcoming mission, sitting far apart from one another. He sighed and started with the colonel.

"Hey colonel, how's it goin?" Murdock asked sitting down.

Hannibal, who had been staring out the window, looked at Murdock and sighed.

"Fine Murdock, but don't you think you should be flying the plane?"

"Don't worry about that, this bird is flyin herself for the moment."

Hannibal nodded and turned his attention back to the window. He hadn't forgotten that Murdock was just as involved in the Bancroft situation as Face was. He couldn't look at either one without thinking that they has lost all trust in him, and that killed him.

"If you don't mind captain, I would like some privacy."

"Sure colonel, sorry to bother you."

Murdock stood up and knowing he struck out with Hannibal, he headed to Face.

"Hey muchacho, whatcha doin?"

Face looked up at Murdock, wondering if he should tell his best friend what was going on in his head. He took a deep breath and decided.

"Murdock, do you buy what Hannibal said about this mission?"

Murdock blinked, not believing what he was hearing. So this was the problem. He himself had wondered briefly if the colonel had been telling the truth, but let it go. Hannibal never lied to his team.

"Sure Face, Hannibal wouldn' t do that to us, you of all people should know that. Ya know, between you two, sometimes I wonder if I was the wrong one to be locked up in the V.A"

Face nodded and managed a small smile.

"Sometimes I wonder that too Murdock, now go fly the plane. Somehow I don't think B.A would be very happy if he woke up to see you back here talking to me and not in the pilot's seat."

Murdock stuck his tongue out at Face and skipped back down the aisle to the pilot's seat.

They landed in Italy a few hours later and after B.A's usual "I'm on a plane!" rant, they settled in to the hotel that Stockwell had previously arranged.

Hannibal looked at his watch, only 3 more hours until he was supposed to have Face at the arranged meeting place. Stockwell told him that Lorenzo Angelo's main operation was out in a warehouse by the docks. Once he had heard that, the term 'sleeping with the fishes' kept running through his mind.

Stockwell had kept his word on everything up to now, and Hannibal was counting on Face not being harmed. Lying to his team was bad enough, but if something happened to Face, he didn't have to worry about the team forgiving him, he would never forgive himself.

"Hey Hannibal, what leads we got on this missin kid?" B.A asked, walking into the hotel room, Murdock, Face and Frankie right behind him.

Hannibal almost forgot what B.A was talking about, but he covered quickly hoping no one would notice.

"There is this warehouse down by the docks, Face and I will check it out in a few hours, you and Murdock walk discreetly around the area, see if you can pick up on anything. Frankie, hang around here, Stockwell is supposed to call.

Hannibal watched Murdock, B.A and Frankie nod their heads, and felt relieved when Face joined, though a twinge of guilt made his stomach flutter.

_"Face will be fine and we'll all get our pardon's." _ was the mantra he repeated to himself.

Face forced himself to relax. He knew Hannibal and Hannibal had never lied to him, why would he now? This was just another mission, and the sooner it was over the better he would feel.

As the hours passed, Hannibal glanced at his watch and and noticed it was time for he and Face to leave.

"Come on kid, let's get going. We'll see you guys later."

Face grabbed his coat, and after playfully tagging Murdock on the arm, ran after Hannibal.

They rode to the docks in silence, both not knowing what to say to the other. Hannibal parked the in an alley within viewing distance of the docks and got out. Face followed suit, fear pitting in his stomach and he didn't know why.

"Hannibal, you sure this is the place? I gotta bad feeling on this one. "

Hannibal snatched a cigar from his pocket and stuck it between his teeth. He looked around also having a bad feeling, but putting more faith in Stockwell than he ever thought he would, he turned to Face with what he hoped was a confident and reassuring smile.

"Sure kid, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Let's go."

Face, not feeling the least bit reassured, nodded anyway and followed Hannibal towards the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much!**_

Chapter 5:

Face and Hannibal walked up to the warehouse on the dock, though it didn't look like much, Hannibal saw it for what it really was, a mafia hideout.

Face looked around in uncertainty. Sure this place had nothing on the jungles of 'Nam, but this place made him so uneasy, and he didn't know why.

"Hannibal, are you absolutely sure this is the place. I mean something doesn't seem right."

"Yeah Face, I'm sure."

Hannibal could hear the nervousness in his lieutenant's voice and guilt rushed through him again. He sighed and looked at Face, who was looking a little pale as he took in his surroundings.

Hannibal looked at his watch, only a few minutes before they needed to head inside. He lit his cigar and took a step back to think.

Sure he was upset at Face and Murdock, but they didn't really lie to him. They just didn't tell him the entire story, and he never thought to ask. Here he was going on Stockwell's word and handing the man he considered his son over to some Italian thugs. It was obvious Face still trusted him or he wouldn't have followed him here. If he didn't hand Face over though, they wouldn't get their pardons and a lot more than the military would be after them.

Couldn't they disappear though? Thanks to Face they had more than enough money to leave all this behind. They watched their back's before, they could do it again, but be more careful.

Hannibal weighed his options, if he defied Stockwell, they would have to get out of Italy quick. After everything they had been through , in the end, he just couldn't lie, not to Face. He watched Face head towards the warehouse, Hannibal closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Face wait, I-" Hannibal started before being cut off.

"Ah Smith, right on time, both of you, please come inside."

Hannibal cursed under his really wasn't much he could do now but pray that Face wasn't harmed. He motioned for Face to come with him and together they went into the warehouse.

Once inside they were quickly removed of their weapons and led to a back room.

In the middle of the room was several men counting out stacks of large bills, all heavily armed. Near the back a large heavyset man sat smoking a cigar. Confidence and arrogance radiated off of him and Hannibal knew at once that this was Lorenzo Angelo.

Lorenzo got up and made his way to the table, looking Face up and down, obviously sizing him up.

"So you're Bancroft's kid eh? You're dad made us a lot of money...Also stole a lot, before he disappeared."

Face looked on confused.

"What's this got to do with this missing little girl?" Face asked looking from Hannibal back to the man in front of him.

To Face's surprise the man laughed and turned to Hannibal.

"Missing girl? I was wondering how you were going to get him here. I am Lorenzo Angelo and your colonel here brought you to me as payment for your father's thievary."

"Now wait a damn minute, I was assured he wouldn't be hurt." Hannibal said stepping forward, only to be jerked back by Face.

"I knew there was something off about this mission. You lied to us? To me? You knew what we were coming here for all along, there is no missing kid, is there?"

"Face, let me explain-"

"Save it colonel. You aren' the man I thought you were."

Lorenzo, fully enjoying the show, laughed again.

"Surely you didn't put all your faith in Stockwell here, did you?"

Stockwell walked in from a back room, smugness coming off of him in waves.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Hannibal yelled.

"Now colonel, I held up most of our deal. Your pardons are waiting for you back in Virginia. However you are one short seeing as Peck won't be needing one."

"Smith, take the rest of your boys and get the hell out my sight. " Lorenzo said waving his hnd towards the exit.

"I'm not leaving without Face."

Face sighed. He was incredibly hurt and angry at Hannibal, but he couldn't let the older man kill himself, he loved him to much.

"Hannibal go, I'll be fine."

"No Face, I'm not leaving without you kid."

"Aww how touching. Smith I have ways of making you leave, you want to do it in a body bag that's your decision."

Lorenzo pulled out a gun, aimed it straight at Hannibal's head and pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Glad you all are enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews!**_

Chapter 6:

Murdock and B.A had just returned to the hotel, expecting Hannibal and Face to be there. They walked in and were disappointed when only Frankie emerged.

Murdock frowned when he got an uneasy feeling. He didn't often get those feelings, but when he did one of team was usually hurt. A brief look at B.A told him he also felt it. B.A headed for the phone and dialed the number to the van. When no answer was forthcoming, Murdock grabbed Frankie and the three of them headed out the door.

They hailed a taxi and had it drop them a few blocks from the docks. After walking a bit, B.A immediately spotted the van.

"Ain't nuttin in the van, let's head to that warehouse down there. Hannibal said that's where they were goin."

Before they could take 2 steps a shot rang out. They instantly drew their weapons and took cover behind the van. They waited and gradually looked around. After several minutes they cautiously made their way to the warehouse.

Hannibal felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was slammed to the floor. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Face on top of him.

"Face? You ok kid?"

Hannibal received no answer and carefully brought his hand up to nudge his lieutenant. It was then he noticed it was covered in blood, and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly checked Face for a pulse and relief washed through him as a weak beat fluttered beneath his fingertips.

"I warned you Smith. Now Peck here is of no use to me. Shame really. I wasn't going to kill him, but now I guess that fault lies on your shoulders. What to to do now? Oh I guess I could kill you, but where is the fun in that? You can spend the rest of your life thinking about how you killed your lieutenant and with his last thoughts being of how you betrayed him. I like that idea better, don't you Stockwell?"

Stockwell looked a little apprehensive at first, as if he didn't know that the men he associated himself with were cold blooded killers.

"Uh, yeah that sounds good Lorenzo. I say let Smith go, the guilt will eat him alive."

It had just occured to Hannibal that these men all thought that the gunshot had killed Face. He prayed that Face was stay unconscious long enough for him to get them out of here.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here before someone calls in that gunshot. " Lorenzo said laughing.

Hannibal held his breath as one person after another left the room, finally only Stockwell remaining.

"You should have left colonel. Peck would still be alive. As I said, your pardons are in Luck to you."

"Your time will come Stockwell, and when it does, not even those guys can stop me." Hannibal said jerking his head to where Lorenzo and his men had just left.

Stockwell and Hannibal locked eyes, and Stockwell smiled.

"We are each our own devil colonel, and we make this world our own hell."

With that said, Stockwell left the room and Hannibal let out the breath he had been holding. He immediately turned Face over and cringed as he saw blood flowing freely from his chest. He put pressure on it and looked around hoping to find something to help carry Face out of there.

It was then that Murdock, B.A and Frankie burst through the door, weapons drawn. Hannibal could've kissed them had he not been holding pressure on Face's chest.

"What the hell happened?" Murdock asked bending down next to Face and checking his pulse.

"We don't have time to talk about it now, we have to get Face to the hospital. B.A go get the van, it's parked-"

"I know where it is man." B.A said jogging out the door.

Hannibal nodded and turned back to Frankie and Murdock.

"Murdock you and I will carry him between us, Frankie, keep pressure on that wound."

Hannibal and Murdock lifted the unconscious man as Frankie pressed down on the wound. Quickly and efficiently they made their way to the van. They laid Face down in the back and jumped in beside him. B.A made sure they were in, and sped off.

Face began moaning turning his head side to side.

"No...Hannibal...please...lied..."

Murdock looked up at Hannibal, confused.

"What's he talking about? Who lied?"

Hannibal didn't answer just continued to hold pressure.

Murdock, was trying to get more clarity out of Face, wanting to know who did this to his best friend.

"Face, come on muchacho, open your eyes. Stay with me."

Face weakly opened his eyes and managed a ghost of a smile when they landed on Murdock.

"That's it buddy. Now, who lied? What happened?"

Before Face could answer, B.A pulled into the emergency entrance of the nearest hospital and ran in. Seconds later several doctors and nurses with a gurney ran out and transfered Face onto it.

Murdock jumped out and ran with the gurney, demanding to know what happened.

"Face, who lied to you?"

"Hannibal...lied to us...to me.."

Murdock stopped in his tracks, not believing what he had just heard.

Hannibal, who had been standing in the background, closed his eyes after hearing Face's words. When he opened them, he was staring straight into the cold angry eyes of his team.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews!**_

Chapter 7:

Murdock paced the waiting room as B.A and Frankie sat listening to Hannibal's story about what had happened.

"And then you guys showed up, and that's it, that's everything." Hanntbal said recalling the earlier events.

They were all silent a moment before Frankie looked up.

"Our pardons? He gave us our pardons..As in we are free?"

"Not all of us Frank. Face doesn't have a pardon."

"Yeah, I mean that's terrible for Face and everything but I can see my family, I can go home!"

Hannibal sighed and turned toward B.A who was staring out the window, a deep scowl was etched on his features.

"B.A I-" Hannibal started before being cut off.

"What sucka? Don't be sayin your sorry. You the reason Faceman in there fightin for his life. Ain't right Hannibal. You ain't never lied to us man. Face trusted you."

Even though Hannibal knew deep down B.A was right, his anger still boiled to the surface.

"Did he B.A? Did Face trust me? What about you Murdock, do you trust me? Because if you do, you and Face sure have a hell of a way of showing it."

Murdock stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes at Hannibal.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"A.J Bancroft, and that fact that he is Face's father. Seems you two neglected to tell me that little piece of information."

Murdock walked over to Hannibal and sat down.

"That was different. There was no danger there. We didn't lie to you! You didn't ask us anything about Bancroft! Face asked you repeatedly if anything was going on, if you were telling him the truth. Don't you dare compare the two colonel."

Hannibal sighed again, he felt like he had aged 30 years in the past hour.

"Murdock, I couldn't tell Face anything. I told you, Stockwell gave me his word that nothing would happen to Face. So these guys wanted to talk to Face, and in return we would have our pardons. You would've done the same thing."

Murdock got up and threw a glare at Hannibal that made B.A nervous.

"That's where you're wrong colonel. I would never trust Stockwell and I would absolutely never hand my friend over for a piece of paper. You're no better than Stockwell, in fact colonel, you may be worse. "

Murdock walked back towards the doors that they had whisked Face threw and began his pacing again.

Hannibal got up and went outside, desperate for a smoke. As he lit it up Frankie came walking out with a sheepish look on his face.

"Johnnie, I was thinking. Umm well I..."

"Go home Frankie. Go back to Virginia and get your pardon. Have a great life. None of us will hold it against you.'

"What about you guys?"

Hannibal took a long draft from his cigar and turned towards the window. Inside he saw B.A pacing right next to Murdock. He immediately knew what he had to do.

"We won't be going back Frank. The four of us are in this together. If one of us doesn't have a pardon, none of us do. So go on and don't look back."

Frankie smiled and shook Hannibal's hand.

"Thanks for everything Johnnie, and give my best to Face and the guys."

"Will do."

Hannibal watched as Frankie hailed a cab and it disappeared into the darkness. He put out his cigar and headed back inside.

"Guys, Frankie's gone. I sent him home. There is no reason for him to be here. "

B.A nodded and Murdock never acknowledged the statement.

"Look guys, I know I screwed up bad, but Face needs us and when he gets better all of us will disappear and work things out. We can get past this. What do you think?"

B.A was the first to speak up.

"Don't like what ya did Hannibal, but we a team and we stick together. I ain't gonna trust ya for awhile. Ya gotta earn it back man. That ain't gonna be easy. But it's Faceman's call. "

Hannibal nodded and turned towards Murdock.

"I will never forget what you did Hannibal, and if Face dies there will be no team and I will have nothing more to do with you. So if I were you I would start praying for someone other than yourself. Face is the most important thing here. Get over yourself. The pity party is getting old."

Hannibal only nodded, knowing he would have to earn back their trust.

Over an hour later a doctor came out and walked towards Hannibal, Murdock and B.A looking anxious.

They immediately stood and he motioned them back down.

"I am Dr. Wilson. and I'm afraid I have some bad news."


End file.
